charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Innocents Lost
Innocents Lost, is the third issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by Zenescope. Characters Introduced * Romeo * Juliet * Shakespeare * The Guardians of the Hollow Returning * Tyler Michaels * Henry Mitchell * The Source of all Evil Summary Someone...or something is hunting down the innocents that have been saved by the Charmed Ones and murdering them in cold blood. As Piper, Phoebe and Paige race to save the remaining innocents the forces of the underworld continue to gather the last remaining ingredients that will complete the ritual that will bring back the greatest foe the Charmed Ones have ever faced. An enemy so powerful not even the Power of Three may be able to stop it from destroying us all. Plot The issue opens up with the Charmed Ones investigating the status of their innocents, with Piper in the attic and Phoebe at work. Paige orbs in to say that she brought Billie from LA (where she'd apparently been) back East to keep an eye on Darryl and his family. Piper explains that with the help of Grams' ghostly hand, she found an entry in the Book which says that whenever an innocent is exposed to demon magic, it stays within them even after the demon is vanquished, and resurfaces at death, explaining Brittany's state from the last issue. Piper and Paige compare notes and discuss the status of remaining innocents, leading them to the home of Tyler Michaels, the teenage firestarter last seen in Season 4's Lost and Bound. Predictably, they orb into a fire. Meanwhile, Phoebe is officiating a mass wedding, as part of a publicity stunt put together for the paper by Elise. She's reluctant, until her empathy power kicks in and she feels the incredible love of one of the couples. In the underworld, Neena and Hogan are at the burial site of The Hollow. They distract the guardians and take a sample of soil back to their misty master, who wants to destroy the Charmed Ones (don't they all?). Piper and Paige manage to orb around the fire and find Tyler, with a demon taking some kind of blood sample from him. Piper blows up the demon -- and another attacking from behind -- and when a third demon shows up, Paige creates some kind of orb shield to protect them, then Piper blows up the demon and they all orb back to the attic. Back in the park, Phoebe finds out the couple knows she's a Charmed One. Coop shows up to fill her in: the couple is Romeo and Juliet, cursed by Shakespeare's play to meet, marry and die over and over in an endless cycle. They hope that by being married by a Charmed One, it'll break the curse, and in their explanation of it, Juliet gives a little perspective to Phoebe on the whole mass wedding thing. When Phoebe gets home, she shares the happy news that her powers are back, and the living room is filling up with innocents, so the Charmed Ones are ready to "kick some underworld ass.' In the end, Neena and Hogan combine all the ingredients and a ritual is performed and, lo-and-behold, the Source of All Evil is back in town. Powers Used * Orbing - Paige * Empathy - Phoebe * Blinking - Hogan * Fireworks - Hogan * Pyrokinesis - Tyler * Molecular Combustion - Piper * Energy Blast - Demon Servant * Orb Shield - Paige Appendices .]] Once a mortal... :Once a mortal ::is touched ::by evil :the demon :influence ::can remain :::inside :revealing itself ::again in ::death Rituals To Revive the source of all Evil :Ingredients: :*Blood of the innocents :*Soil of the ancient Burial Ground Spell: :*Borne from the Earth of the Underworl :*Bound with the soil of the Ancient Burial Ground :*Anointed by the blood of the innocent :*Arise :*Arise and Reawaken :*The Source of all Evil Notes * Raven Gregory confirmed that the person on the cover is Tyler Michaels. * Paul Ruditis explained the title: Innocents Lost is a play on idea of the "loss of innocence". * This will be Raven Gregory's last Charmed book he will work on. However, he'll still be around for Paul Ruditis whenever he needs help. * This issue's limited cover, is the only one to feature Shannen Doherty. Part of her season 2 promo picture can be seen in the upper right-hand corner. However this does not hint at Prue returning to the Charmedverse, Paul Ruditis tweeted back to a fan "I suspect the cover was just meant as a keepsake. I didn't see it till it was online." * This issue features the first original comic Book of Shadows entry. * This is the first issue to feature scrying. * Billie Jenkins, Darryl Morris and his family were mentioned for this first time in this issue. It's unknown if they'll appear in it. * It's revealed in the previews that Beth Whittlesey is one of the many innocents that has gone missing. * It is revealed that past innocents, Owen Grant, seen in She's a Man, Baby, a Man! and Marcy Steadwell, seen in Ms. Hellfire, are now dead. * Tyler Michaels drawing is based one what Alex Black'' (He played Tyler) looks like now. * Phoebe regains her Empathy power in this issue. * According to Piper, Billie now lives in Los Angeles. * We learn that Paige is able to make an orb-based protection shield. * This issue marks the beginning of the fifth time that the sisters will have to face the Source of All Evil. Gallery Sketches charmed_3_pages_2_and_3_by_tarzman-d303cfo.jpg Previews Comic_Issue_3_Prev_2.jpg|Piper is scrying Comic_Issue_3_Prev_3.jpg|for missing innocents Comic_Issue_3_Prev_4.jpg|and informs Paige Comic_Issue_3_Prev_5.jpg|Piper and Paige orb into Tyler's house, which is on fire Comic_Issue_3_Prev_6.jpg.jpg|Piper and Paige in the attic ''(old version) Comic_Issue_3_Prev_7.jpg.jpg|Piper and Paige fight a demon and save Tyler Covers Charmed_Comic_Issue_3.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Charmed_Comic_Issue_3_Shasteen.jpg|Cover B - Tony Shasteen Comic_Issue_3_Cover_B_2.jpg| Charmed Comic Issue 3 NYCC Exclusive.jpg|Cover C - New York Comic Con Exlusive cover, Limited to 500 Copies Other I2 - Inner Cover A.jpg|Charmed Issue #3 ad found in Issue #2 External Links Reviews * Kittyspryde Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1